Delilah Kameron
Delilah Kameron is the major protagonist on Vanessa. She He studied at Eastbrooke High School but moved after the birth of his daughter, Ellae. It is unknown whether he dropped out of high school altogether or moved schools. Delilah is manipulative and seems to always get her way including getting rid of any and all witness to her crimes. Delilah leaves in season 3 but comes back in season 4 to mess up the lives of Vanessa, Arella, Lewis and Jonah. Its funny she works so hard for a crime she didn't commit. Trivia * Delilah was the first teen mom on Vanessa * Delilah is obsessed with L.A which is why she named her daughter; Ellae * She has worn many disguises * Delilah sent Spencer to throw off Vanessa * Delilah made Abigail crash her car Biography Season 1= After a drunk Marc goes to a club with Kaya's sister Samia, he brings back a girl he saw. The two of them have sex and the next day the girl insists on going to school with him. And Delilah is introduced to the world. |-|Season 2= In the first few scenes of the second season, Delilah is new to Eastbrooke High, which annoys Marc as they weren't meant to see each other after the one night in season 1. Delilah however is not focused on Marc at all. Delilah is assigned to Vanessa to show her around Eastbrooke. Vanessa introduces Delilah to Yen and her other friends but Ella immediately dislikes Delilah but everyone pushes it aside. In episode 7, (Vanessa and Delilah), we see that Delilah's relationship with her mother is quite strained. Delilah then starts wearing more raunchy outfits which attracts attention from the male and female students. She uses her body to trick her science teacher to have her work with Yen and Vanessa work with Marc. This causes a riff between Yen and Vanessa as well as refueling the rivalry; Marc vs Yen. A disgruntled Delilah sets Marc's car on fire before leaving the campus with a new agenda... While "working" at Yen's house, Delilah shameless hits on Yen when she realises she's not very special to him. Later on at a rooftop party, she grinds on Yen infront of Vanessa only to be shown up by Vanessa. But when Yen goes back home Delilah is there waiting for him. In the following episodes, Delilah continues to stir trouble between Marc, Vanessa and Yen. Until she eventually tells Marc that she told Abigail to crash the cars. In the season finale, Delilah is sicker and falls over easier. She goes to the hospital with Ariel when they find out, Delilah may have HIV or Cancer. Distraught, Delilah goes back to school. At "grad" Ariel tries to get Delilah to tell her grade what's wrong with her but she resists. When she's put on the sport, Delilah admits she's pregnant. At the end of Grad, Delilah meets up with Yen and tells him she's pregnant. Vanessa hears from close by and its ruined. |-|Season 3= The opening of Season 3 revolves around the unknown immediate aftermath of Yen and Delilah. Vanessa is ofcourse hurt and broken hearted about the matter, she is very numb and when she bumps into Delilah in the hallway she become awkward seeing her baby bump and flees. Delilah gives Yen the ultimatum to either see his child or stay with Vanessa, while she gives birth to Ellae she holds Yen's hand which solidifies their bond. |-|Season 4= In Season 4, Delilah in a disguise sleeps with Lewis then kidnaps him, filling him with lies which leads him to attack Arella. When Delilah shows up at Arella's house, she punches Arella and slams her into a wall, when Arella keeps talking she grabs a knife from the kitchen but is stopped by Arella's mom who deals with Delilah. Delilah however does stab Arella's mom but not seriously enough. Relationships Delilah and Yen: ''' ''First Relationship: '' One Night Stand ''Reason for break-up: '' Yen didn't want anything to do with Delilah, the affair happened while he was mad at Vanessa and Marc and afraid of his feelings ''Second Relationship: '' Fake Married ''Reason for break-up: '' Yen denied their relationship however they still live together (assumed) when they left to start over with Ellae. '''Delilah and Marc: ''First Relationship: '' Marc hooks up with Delilah before he knows who she is ''Reason for break-up: ''One night stand